


Double Your Pleasure

by emmykay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka and Kakashi have a little talk about preferences.  Ficlet.  Warning: Mature situation handled very immaturely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt from the kakairu kink meme.
> 
> Prompt: _Established relationship. You know those stories where Kakashi is ordered to produce an heir? Yeah, like that. He agrees, but Iruka has to participate. Kakashi/Iruka/f. DP._

"I like big thighs," Iruka commented.

"You what?" Kakashi started. "I didn't know that." Then he checked out his own legs.

Iruka sighed. "I don't mean fat - I mean, muscular, big. Strong." They both stared at Kakashi's legs. "Yeah. Like that." He grinned lecherously. "I like watching them run, I like watching them jump, I like them wrapped around me."

"You want Tsunade to pick someone with big legs?"

"I think she did," Iruka said, nudging his lover. "I just wouldn't mind another set of big legs."

Kakashi's eyebrows drew together. "Think about the genetics on that."

"Yeah. Like you're not about to embark on a breeding program already. And ninjas with powerful thighs are so over-rated. Whatever." Iruka continued blithely. "I also like big butts. I don't care if those are muscular. Just...big."

"Why?" Kakashi tried very hard to not imagine his own butt, as viewed through Iruka's eyes.

"Because I want to just grab them and sink my teeth into - look, if you want to do this with me, I'm telling you what I like."

"Okay. You would with a woman?"

A small reminiscent look entered Iruka's eyes. "Yeaaah. I have. So?"

"You never...with me. With the teeth," Kakashi almost-whined. "I never knew."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You didn't seem like you would like that."

"Oh. I might like it."

Iruka looked sceptical. "You're always ' no teeth .'"

"But that's elsewhere!" protested Kakashi. "I didn't know it was, you know, a thing, for you. I'd be willing to try the thing."

"Okay. We'll try teeth. Next time. When we're not trying to get somebody pregnant."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Will you think of me? You know, during?"

"No."

"What?"

"I will think of her. You know, it's easier to get someone pregnant after they've had an orgasm," Iruka said, academically.

"Really?"

"It's true. Something about hormonal changes. I can find you a reference..."

"How do you know?"

"Before you, I spent my life trying to avoid getting women pregnant. I know something about it."

The implications struck Kakashi as very funny. "Does that mean you never had a woman - with you - "

"That's not what I meant!" Little red splotches appeared on Iruka's cheeks. "I've had plenty - with me - thank you very much. And yes, that's what they said after!"

"No. I believe you." Kakashi couldn't hide the giggle.

"You're such an ass. I can't believe they want more of you."

"You did."

"Ugh. Ass."


End file.
